Rambo script
JOHN RAMBO By Sylvester Stallone ...something they had never seen, which liberated a yellow, very pungent and acrid vapor. The actions of the hardline military regime are the cause of increasing international concern. The regime crushes all dissent. Ethnic groups are being oppressed in the east of the country, and foreign journalists are rarely... ...claim tonight that some form of chemical weapon has been used in Burma by military rulers... ...has led to the national uprising. Thousands took to the streets, - and thousands were killed - In Burma, - by the Burmese military. - protesting monks have been killed... some burned alive, and others drowned. Foreign journalists have been shot and killed. ...as thousands of villages have been destroyed, rape and torture are a daily occurrence. In Burma, there are more landmines - than anywhere in the world. - Young men are beaten and forced into the army, many as young as 12 years old. Beheadings and mutilations are commonplace. The Karen people, comprised mostly of poor Christian farmers, have been singled out for extermination. The ruling military government wants the abundant national resources on Karen land. The bloody Burmese military campaign against the Karen people has been going on for almost 60 years... the longest running civil war in the world. Hey! Hey! ...number one. First snake that you see, they are Siamese cobra. Oh, come on, cobra. He is not king cobra and not spitting cobra. Hey! Hey! Fuck off, okay? ...still have fang and still have poison. He is small, dangerous... Number one. King cobra number two. And now spitting cobra. He can spit poison to your eye. One color. He is very, very dangerous. Number one in Thailand. Careful, my friend. Looks like dangerous work. I'm Michael Burnett. Do you have some time to talk? Won't take long. I promise. I was told it might be possible to rent your boat. We'd like to do that. Is that possible? We need to get upriver. Where you going? Into Burma. Burma's a war zone. Well, that's what people call it, but it's more like genocide than war. Anyway, this will be my fifth trip in, so we are aware of all the risks. I don't go that far north. Let me explain our situation. Our church is part of a Pan-Asian ministry located in Colorado. We're all volunteers who, around this time of year, bring in medical supplies, medical attention, prayer books, and support for the Karen tribespeople. People say you know the river better than anyone. - Well, they lied. - So what I'm asking is that we compensate you for a few hours of your time that will help change people's lives. Are you bringing in any weapons? Of course not. You're not changing anything. Well... it's thinking like that that keeps the world the way it is. Fuck the world. - Let's go. - Why? He's not interested. Let's just go. - Let me try. - No, Sarah... Didn't you say it was the only way up there? - I know I did. - Then what do we have to lose? - I talked to the man... - Just let me try, Michael. - Sarah... - Please. You... Hello? I'm Sarah Miller. I hope you don't mind me coming back here. The man that you were talking to... I wasn't talking to anybody. All right, uh... the man that was talking to you asked if we could hire you to take us up the river. You said no. Why? Can't help you out. Well, if you have good reasons, would you mind if I heard them? Go home. Why'd you come back? Waiting for you. I told you before, I can't help you. Well, we need to go and help these people. We're here to make a difference. We believe all lives are special. - Some lives, some no. - Really? If everyone thought like you, nothing would ever change. - Nothing does change. - Of course it does. Nothing stays the same. Live your life, 'cause you got a good one. It's what I'm trying to do. No, what you're trying to do is change what is. And what is? Go home. Really. Go home. Maybe... maybe you've lost your faith in people, but you must still be faithful to something. You must still care about something. Maybe we can't change what is... but trying to save a life isn't wasting your life. Is it? As bad as these people are, they will eventually lose. They can't keep it up against a united front. They can't. I mean, time alone will tell, but in the meantime, we just have to help hold it together. I mean, just the other day... Excuse me. Sarah, where are you going? To talk to him. Well, he... He probably wants his privacy. Michael, we shouldn't ignore him. - He's helping us. - He's been paid. He didn't take anything. Thank you again for doing this. Really. From all of us. You know you never told us your name. John. Where you from? Bowie, Arizona. Why'd you leave? I got drafted in 'Nam. And you just stayed? It's complicated. You have family back home? Father maybe. I don't know. Aren't you curious to see how things might have changed back home? Got to have a reason for that. Sarah. Because of you, we're going upriver. Anytime you want to turn around, it's done. Okay. What is it? Who are they? Burmese pirates. Tell everyone to stay down, don't make a sound. - Who are they? - It's all right. - Just keep... - Don't talk. - Any more of them? - Maybe. What do you want to do? We should keep going. We made a commitment. I ain't talking to you. - What do you want to do? - We're a group here. If they wanna vote... Sit down! If it's money they want, we'll give them what... Nobody talks. Heads down. Keep your heads down, and nobody look 'em in the eye, or they'll kill you. No! What did you do? We came here to help stop the killing! Who are you to... - Who are you? - Let him go! They would have raped her 50 times and cut your fucking heads off. Who are you? Who are any of you? We're going back! No. No, we shouldn't go back. Let go. What are you doing? We are so close. What happened here, it's horrible. But the people in there are being killed like this every day. Michael, this was your idea. We made a commitment. I know you don't believe in what we're doing, but it's our life, our choice. You're not gonna change anything. Please. Please, John. Please. Go sit down. I'm sorry. We'll be taking the overland route on the way back, so there's no need to wait around. I have to report this. I know you think what you did was right, but taking a life is never right. I don't know what to say. Then you shouldn't say anything, should you? Good luck. Hey. Mm-hmm. Good, good. Mm-hmm. Open. Yeah, good. With power, through the spirit in your inner being. So Christ may dwell in your hearts with faith. And I pray... you may have power together... Let me see if I can fix this little problem, okay? Okay. Hey, you. Hand me one of those bandages? Okay. Thank you. Okay. - Get out of here! - What about them? Go on! Take them! No! Company leader calling Raven. Come on, Raven. What am I? You made me this way. A full-blooded combat soldier. You just don't turn it off. Talk to me, Johnny. You just don't turn it off! - It's over! - Nothing is over! When are you gonna come full circle? - I know the reasons you're here, John. - No! Aren't you curious to see how things might have changed back home? You've done enough damage. You're always gonna be tearing away at yourself until you come to terms with what you are. Until you come full circle. So you're just gonna stay here forever? - John! - I wanna go home! John Rambo! John? John Rambo? My name is Arthur Marsh... pastor of the Christ Church in Colorado. I need to talk with you. It's very important. I wouldn't come here like this if it wasn't. The morning of the day the group left, Michael Burnett notified me that they were traveling from this location. What happened? No one knows exactly. They were supposed to return 10 days ago, but they never came back. I requested help from the embassy, but they can't help, not in Burma, and not in time. How do you know they're alive? Because we've been in contact with the Karen freedom fighters who say they think they know where they were taken. And I was given the name of an ex-military American local from the embassy who put me in touch with men who say they have experience in this part of the world. Mercenaries. Yes. I don't have any other choice. You know the exact spot. We need you to take these men... to where you let our people off. When are they ready to leave? When you are. You know what you are? What you're made of? War is in your blood. Don't fight it. You didn't kill for your country. You killed for yourself. The gods are never gonna make that go away. When you're pushed... killing's as easy as breathing. My head was mangled And my words were torn Covered in blood like a newly born Hey, the wishing well Singin' soft and low I stayed for a while In the hollow sound The only water Came up from the ground - Look at this fucking place. - Hey, the wishing well Only a fucking ape would live here. What the fuck am I doing here? Hey, knock that shit off. And you don't like the arts. And you don't like shit. I like your sister, Diaz. She got a thing for retards. Oi, boat man. How much longer in this ancient piece of shit? So what'd the reverend say to you? Some shit about padre's flock going missing. I said to him, "Look, mate. "That's what you get when you go "trespassing into fucking Burma. "That's what you'll get when you go sniffing around other people's garbage." You know those generals in there are making millions cranking out meth more than any other place on the fucking planet. - Bullshit. - Millions, moron. How do you think they pay for that shit? You ought to try reading the paper, redneck, instead of sleeping under it. Fucking generals, biggest junkies of all of them. - It's noble, Louis. - You what? Those people going in there with no weapons, just books and meds, it's noble. Oi, School Boy! You stick your noble nose into other people's business, you get fucked up or you get dead. The only reason I'm doing this is for an ex-wife and 3 kids, and after this shit is over, you can shove that soldiering right up your ass. Try the decaf, mate. Fuck off! And you, I don't want to fucking die of old age before I get there, so move. You say something? Sing it to yourself Sing it all night Spent a lot of time in the garbage can Fighting over food with the garbage man Hey, the wishing well I was digging a well With an old blood stain Poking around with a blind man's... Is it me, or does the air this time of year smell like a goddamn wet dog? Fuck sake! I could swim faster than this. Am I right? Heard that. Come on. Chop, chop! The quicker we get there, the quicker we get back. Lousy God-squadders. They come over here, spouting all that shit... and they expect the whole world to work like their fucking neighborhood. Well, it doesn't... so they send in the devil... to do God's work. It's ironic, isn't it? Am I boring you, mate? Or is it... is it the trip? Has it got you nervous? 'Cause really you should appreciate the action, you know what I mean? Got to be better than looking at the ass end of a snake. Oh, dear. You really are an uptight bastard, aren't you? You can drop the thousand-yard stare. I've seen it all before, and I'm not impressed. He's old-school SAS. They're first-rate soldiers, but total egomaniacs. They call me School Boy. The name stuck with me since sniper school. And me mates won't stop calling me it no matter how many people I shoot. It has illustrations made by Tiny's hand What do you want from us? One man and a kid. You gotta be fucking joking. - This all the rebels they put up? - I'm not liking it. You're in a fucking jungle, puss nuts. There's nothing to like. How're you doing? My name is Myint. This is Tha. - Is this it? - Yes. - What's up with the kid, man? - He good tracker. We don't need a tracker, we need a fucking guide. You know the exact location, right? 10 kilometers west, 2 north, 6 to a walk. - How many soldiers? - Hundred maybe. - Hundred? - What'd he say? More new soldiers come tomorrow. Hey, I know I'm just a white trash grunt, but I can count. Fuck fucking with a hundred strong. All right, all right, all right, all right, let's get this straight. We don't engage anybody. If we can extract these people, good. But it's in-out clean, or we fuck off. Somebody wanna tell me what the boat man's doing? Hey, why aren't you waiting with the boat? My men are staying with the boat. You're the boat man. You stay with the boat. - I won't slow you down. - Yeah, I know you won't. - It's not a fucking nature hike. - Believe that. - He can hang with me at the back. - Hey, hey, he stays here. He's the boat man. He stays with the fucking boat. I want a white man on it, not some fucking dink. Now who's got explosives? Tombstone? - None. - A pound of C4 and primer. I got a claymore. All right, let's get on with it. Come on, move. What the fuck is that? Called Tallboy Bomb. English drop in World War II. Your people taken from here. Man, I have seen some shit. Brother, I ain't never seen no shit like this. Word. Check it out. Armies come. Kill everything. Leave our dead here as warning. He see enough. Mine everywhere. Watch where you walking. - All right, let's move on. - To what? They even killed the fucking dogs. Those people are dead. I'm with En-Joo. We at least have to go and have a look-see, check it out. I'm with you. Let's check it out. Check what? They're a hundred strong. Hey, we took the man's money. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey. Just calm down. Calm down. We go there, and we see what's what. If anything's wrong, anything at all, we leave. All right? Yeah. All right. Good. Which way? This way. Army! Go! Go! I'm going to fire on them. - No! - If they don't make it back from wherever the hell they came from, man, they are on to us. What the fuck are they doing, man? Who are you, boat man? Let's move. Move? They're going to come hunting our asses down when these guys don't show up. We don't need this shit. We're going back to the boat. Let's go. - Whoa! - Hey, hey! Any of you boys want to shoot, now's the time. And there isn't one of us that doesn't want to be someplace else. But this is what we do, who we are. Live for nothing or die for something. Your call. What's your call? Let's move. Once School Boy's on the tower, we got 15 minutes. Set your watches to 1:45. In, out, no waiting around for nobody. We meet at the base of the tower. You don't make it up there, we're fucked. He will, inbred. All set? - Yeah. - Set. We're in. Go. Go. Go. Go! Shit! Don't talk. We're getting you out. Where's the girl? She's over there. You untie him. We'll be back for you. You. There's two of them in the cage near the pigs. - Get 'em. - Got it. Hey! Shh! Come on. Come on. Do you have Sarah? Shut up. Come on. - Let's move! - Where's the boat man? - And Sarah. - 15 minutes. That's the deal. - We're leaving. - Let's go! - Five more minutes. - Bullshit! He knew the deal. We came together, we fucking leave together! Your life. Let's go. Not without her! God didn't save your life. We did. Now fucking get up. Get up. Move! This way. - Got a compass? - Yeah. Why did you come back? Why did you? Hang on till daylight. This way. My leg! My leg! Jesus! God damn it! Shut up. Shut up. We got you. We're getting out. - His leg is shredded! - Shit. Where's the guide? The son of a bitch is gone! Fuck him. I know the coordinates. We're not making it to the river with him. Would you shut the fuck up? Tie his leg. Take off his boot. No! Leave his boot on. Let us in here. We're doctors. I need a knife. Here, here, here. Oh, fuck! Fuck! - He going to make it? - I don't know. Make a stretcher. Spread out! Take the point! Take it! Take it! Hear that? They're tracking us. - Turn around. - What are you doing? Just move. Turn, turn. All right. I want you two to head southeast to the river. And the boat will be waiting. If it's not there, you can follow the shoreline until I find you. What about you? I'll be all right. Give me that claymore. - Now fire off a shot. - What? Fire off a shot! Go! Go! Come on! Come on! - Let's move it! - Let's go! I got you, I got you. Let's move. Down, down. Wait. What is it? What? What? Ah, son of a bitch. Look. What is it? Oh, God. God damn. You gutless fuck! You fucking pussy! Gutless fuck! Come and have a go at me, you lady-boy cunt! Come on, you... Fucking have a go at me! Fuck... You fucking... Do something... Fucking Jesus! What did we do? Nothing! Jesus... Aah! Oh, God. What will we do? Nothing we can do. The Khan rebels! Oh! Fuck! Michael. Michael! Michael. Michael. Michael? Michael? Michael? Michael! Michael! Michael! Michael. Oh, my God! It's okay. It's okay. Go help them, okay? All right. Category:Script Category:Rambo